Spike's Crushed
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Spike always was madly in crush with Rarity but she not accept his love for her because of the age difference between them. Spike must learn to accept it, or go crazy and be depressed for the rest of his life. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or it's characters, I only use it for my storied.

* * *

"I love you." Spike said as he walk toward Rarity.

Rarity chuckled and cupped Spike's head in her hooves, "Awww. I love you too Spikey-wikey." She replied grinning.

"No Rarity, I... love. you." Spike repeated.

"Oh Spike, you're a nice little dragon, but I'm too old for you. It would never work out between us." Rarity respond, "I'm sorry... I don't feel that way about you. Besides you'll get over this silly little crush."

Spike curve his fist angrily at the words, "Rarity! This isn't some silly little crush that I have on you!" He exclaimed angrily, slamming her feets into the ground as his eyes began to glaze over.

"Now dear, calm down." Rarity said.

"Don't you get it Rarity!? I'm IN LOVE with YOU!" Spike shouted as she felt a tear drop onto his cheek.

"How would you know!" Rarity snarled.

"Because I've loved you since I can remember!" Spike shouted as more tears began to pour out.

"Look Spike, you'll find someone your age and you'll be happy!" Rarity cried frustrating.

"Don't you get it Rarity! I want YOU!" Spike respond as he began to break down.

"Spike, is time for me to tell you this!" Rarity as she was look over Spike with a seriously expression on her face as Spike was looking sad, "Spike, for once I will tell you this! I do NOT want you to chase me around like a puppy dog, or tell everyone that I'm your girlfriend, or keep saying that we're gonna get married, you got it?"

Spike glaze, "Rarity?" He said as he rubbing his tail.

"I like you as a friend, but that's it! There's never gonna be anything between us, so please stop following me!" Rarity said, "Spike, we can be friends, but that is it! I'm gonna say it one last time for you... there will never be anything between us, so please stop following me like a puppy dog! Do you understand me?"

Rarity stared at Spike, and saw that he was fighting back his tears as the words cut right to his fragile heart.

"Y, yes, Rarity... I... I understand..." Spike whispered, closing his eyes and really struggling to hold back his tears now.

"Good..." Rarity said as she smiling a bit, "Glad that we got that done. Well, have a good day!" She said as she just turned around and walk off into her shop, vanishing down the road into the distance.

Spike opened his eyes and watched her go as his eyes never leaving from the spot that Rarity vanished to. The baby dragon just stood in the grass for what seemed like hours before he started to walk toward the library.

* * *

An hour later, the unicorn Twilight Sparkle enter to the library with a smile like always before she hear some one crying. She walk to the stairs and saw Spike cuddling on a corner of a wall.

"Spike?" Twilight asked as she walk toward the baby dragon.

"GO AWAY!" Spike shouted as he was hiding in the corner of a wall.

"Spike... please look at me." Twilight said.

"Why? You're just going to tell me to stop crying and get over this!" Spike respond still on tears.

"I won't... For whatever is wrong with you... May you please look over me?" Twilight said.

A moment passed, and Spike finally tun around to see Twilight front of him, he prompt leap right into the wall, facing away from Twilight. Twilight Sparkle sat on Spike's side, rubbing Spike's head.

"What's got you so upset?" Twilight asked.

"It's..." Spike sniffled, "It's just that... I hate Rarity! I hate her... because she doesn't love me! And I love her!"

"Spike, she loves you." Twilight respond, "It's just... she's in love with some stallion else."

"But I'm in love with her!" Spike said remove some of his tears of his eyes.

"I understand that you feel that way..." Twilight sighed, "But... try to understand that it's just admiration that you feel for her. She's like an older sister to you."

"Why does everypony keep saying that?" Spike cried, "First Applejack, then Rainbow Dash and now you. You think I'm just a kid? You think I don't know what love is?"

"I can honestly say you don't, Spike" Twilight said, "You're still too young. You're not quite experienced yet."

"You don't know anything!" Spike cried, burying her face in her knees.

Twilight sight, "Anyway, even if she did love you the way you say you love her, I would never allow it. She's too old for you. I'll beat her up and put her through hell before I let her even put a hooves on you."

Spike sniffled, "That just shows how ignorant you are..."

Twilight sighed, "No Spike... I think I know what love is. You wouldn't know you're too young! You're too young to know the difference between a silly little crush and love!"

Spike released more tears of his eyes, "Stop it!" He said as he cover his ears.

"It's okay Spike." Twilight said as she hug Spike.

"But I love her. I've always have." Spike said as he was crying on Twilight hooves.

"She's too old for you... How do you know it's real love?" Twilight asked as she look over Spike.

"I can't explain the feeling she gives me when I'm near her. This feeling drives me crazy." Spike respond.

"I know that feeling Spike." Twilight said, "I know you would have." She said as she gave Spike a kiss on his forehead.

There was knock on the door, "Who is it?" Twilight called.

"It's me, Rarity..."

"Oh Celestia..." Spike said as he run toward his bed and slammed his pillow on top of his head.

Twilight stood back up and opened the door, "Hey Rarity." She said, "What can I do for you?"

"Twilight dear... Would it be alright if I speak to Spike?" Rarity asked.

The purple unicorn nodded, and left the two alone, closing the door behind her. Rarity walk toward Spike's bed and stop front on it, shaking the dragon's shoulder, "Hey. Come outta there. I don't want you to suffocate." Rarity said.

The baby dragon slowly sat back up, his back turned against Rarity, "Listen..." Rarity said, "I know you must be upset and hate me, and I don't blame you for that Spike, but listen..." Rarity began.

"I'm really sorry that we didn't talk about this ever more and how you probably would have felt." Rarity said, "I would never, EVER intend to hurt your feelings. You're one of my best friends, and I love you."

"CAN IT!" Spike cried, "Don't say you love me unless you mean it!"

Rarity sighed, "When I say I love you, I mean you're like a little brother to me. You mean a lot, especially after all you always was nice with me. Hey I'm flattered you have such feelings for me, especially knowing that you're not after me for my looks or my cash."

Spike couldn't help but snicker, "Hey, I hear ya laughing?" Rarity asked with a smiled.

Spike turned slightly towards the white-mare, "So... you have feelings for me?"

Rarity frowned, "Well..." She sighed, "Spike, I'm sorry..."

Spike turned around again so his back was to Rarity, "Go figure...!"

"Spike, please try to understand! You've got your whole life ahead of you, and I've got to start planning a family before I grow old and die!" Rarity said.

Spike was in silent as he was still crying, "Listen... you and I are ALWAYS going to be friends. Nothing will ever come between that." Rarity said putting a hoof on the dragon shoulder.

"Friends...?" Spike murmured.

"Yes... best friends! I'm sorry that you and I won't work out and probably never will... but I love you as a brother. You are a special dragon, and I'm sure you will find somepony else." Rarity respond.

Spike remove some tears of his eyes, and tun around to face Rarity, "Spike... at the very least, can you just accept my friendship with you? It would mean a lot to me..." Rarity asked.

Spike just nodded with his head making Rarity to smiled, "Oh, thank you mine Spikey-wikey." Rarity reached over and hugged Spike, "Remember, you'll always hold a special place in my heart, and I'm glad I could see you again."

Rarity then walk to the library door and open it, and saw Twilight front on it. Spike wiped the tears from his eyes before jumping off the bed and walk toward Rarity.

"Rarity, can I still visit you?" Spike asked.

"Of course, Spike." Rarity respond, "You always welcome." She said as she patting Spike's head before walk away.

Twilight and Spike wave her before enter to the library.

**The End.**


End file.
